1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary-type door apparatus and, more particularly, to a fitting structure of a rotary-type door for engagement with a driving member driven manually or automatically as the case may be.
2. Description of Related Art
An automotive air-conditioner unit has a rotary-type mode switching door apparatus which changes direction of air flow supplied into a vehicle compartment. In the air conditioner unit, as shown in FIG. 9, a heater core 5 is disposed horizontally at a lower part within an air conditioning duct D. A rotary-type air mixing door 6 is disposed right above the heater core 5 and turns around a support shaft 61. The mixing door 6 determines a ratio of branching air, which is supplied from a blower 7 through an air passage 71 to be air-conditioned, to the heater core 5.
The branched air joins again to non-branched air at the downstream of the heater core 5 and flows as air-conditioned air upward to a rotary-type mode switching door 1 through an air passage 72. The switching door 1 is constructed as a semi-cylindrical body having an opening on a part of a circumferential periphery thereof. The switching door 1 is fixed to a support shaft 11 at its axial center to rotate around the central axis. The air passage 72 branches off to a for-defroster passage 73, a for-face or vehicle upper compartment passage 74 and a for-foot or vehicle lower compartment passage 75 through the switching door 1.
As the switching door 1 turns, the air-conditioned air blow-off mode is changed sequentially to a defrosting mode (DEF), defrosting-foot mode (D/F), foot mode (FOOT) and bi-level mode (B/L), in which the air passage 72 communicates with the defroster passage 73, with both the defroster passage 73 and the for-foot passage 75, with the for-foot passage 75, and with both the for-face passage 74 and for-foot passage 75, respectively.
The switching door 1 is driven by a driving lever 81 fixed to the support shaft 11. In the case of manually driving the switching door 1, the driving lever 81 is connected to one end of a wire (not shown) the other end of which is connected to a manually-operable blow-off mode switching lever provided in a vehicle compartment. In the case of automatically driving the switching door 1, the driving lever 81 is connected to one end of a link rod 82 the other end of which is connected to another driving lever 83 fixed to the output shaft 41 of a rotary-type actuator 4 such as an electric motor.
According to this arrangement, although both the switching door 1 and the actuator 4 are rotary-type, the link rod 82 and the driving lever 83 of the actuator 4 are used to drive the switching door 1 by the actuator 4. This necessitates not only an additional mounting space for the driving mechanism but also position-adjusting work for the driving levers 81, 83 and the link rod 82 so that operations of the switching door 1 and the actuator 4 may be synchronized.